wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Travel guide: Kalimdor zones
This is a guide on how to reach every zone in Kalimdor on-foot. Ashenvale From Darkshore, follow the road south, and take either one of the y split in southern darkshore. From Azshara, go west trough talrendis point in southwestern azhara, can do the same thing, but swim west across the river from Mountainfoot stripmine, instead of following road, as there's an alliance camp at the crossing. From Northern barrens can go trough the pass in the northern zone, will have to either evade the horde camp via the sides, or swim north trough the southfury river. From Stonetalon mountains, anyone can cross trough the northern passage. Azshara From Orgrimmar/Durotar only. You can simply exit Orgrimmar by following the northern road out of the Valley of Honor, through the gate, which will get you at Azhara immediately. From Ashenvale, can simply follow the road, needs to swim across river a bit north of the crossing, as there's alliance stationed there. you can't reach azshara from Mount Hyjal or Winterspring without Flying mount. Azuremyst Isle Alliance can simply take the boat out of Rut'theran village at Teldrassil, or a portal to the Exodar from the temple of the moon in Darnassus. for Horde, it's quite tricky to get here, the only way would be to raid the boat between rut'theran and Valaar's berth. the portal to Exodar is alliance only. and you can't fly over to the isles. from Bloodmyst isle you can simply take the southern bridge. Bloodmyst Isle simply take the bridge at the northern coast of Azuremyst isle. see Azuremyst isle on how to get there. Darkshore From Teldrassil you can reach darkshore by flight point. if you visit Rut'theran village you will automatically learn the flight path to Lor'danel on Darkshore. From Ashenvale you can take the Northwestern roads. into Darkshore, if you're horde just be aware of the few elven posts you come across. From azuremyst/Bloodmyst Isle you can take the boath from valaar's berth on the western shore of azuremyst towards rut'theran village. from where you can take a flight point to Lor'danel on Darkshore. From Felwood, you can either travel via Ashenvale, or Climb the mountains to the west, and then jump down, die, and resurrect in Darkshore. From Moonglade, if you are a non-alliance druid you have to enter the furbolg tunnel in the south (marked cave entrance), then follow it west into felwood, then south into Ashenvale, and THEN into darkshore, if you are a alliance druid. you can go to the flight point and get a free ride back to Darnassus (if alliance) and then take a flight to Lor'danel Darnassus From Dolanaar/Shadowglen: From Shadowglen follow the road out south and into Dolanaar. From Dolanaar you can either follow the western road all along to darnassus, or take a free gryphon ride. For other zones,follow the Teldrassil steps and from Rut'theran village go trough the tree with a purple aura. a mage can also teleport you here. Desolace From Stonetalon Mountains you must go the to most southwestern part of the zone, where the lava is. if you are traveling and haven't been in Stonetalon before, you can get there as follows: Horde players can go towards Sun rock retreat, marked with a flight point. and from there depart east and then take the road south. Alliance players can head to Windshear hold marked with flight path, and then take the road out south and then go west. be sure not to walk into Sun rock retreat near. thats an death trap many ally players have been running into. from the lava spot go south, and you will enter desolace. From feralas, follow the road all the way from Feathermoon Stronghold north out of the zone, horde players: don't worry, you won't get killed as long as you dont enter the stronghold. Durotar From Echo isles. swim across that small sea. From Northern Barrens, Go the southfury river, about at the middle of it is a bridge into durotar, from where you can walk east all along durotar. From Orgrimmar Leave the Main gate from the Valley of Strength. Dustwallow Marsh From Southern Barrens, go East, From Thousan needles, north of the Speedbarge theres a ledge you can climb, climb that then follow west until you reach an small road and follow that. Also Alliance players can take a boat from Menethil harbor in the wetlands to Theramore Isle. Felwood From Ashenvale, East of the volcano theres a road leading north, follow that and you be in felwood in no time. From Darkshore, you will have to travel via Ashenvale. From Moonglade, go south into the furbolg tunnel (marked with cave entrance) and go west as much as you can to reach felwood. From Winterspring, follow the road west into the furbolg tunnel (marked with cave entrance) and then keep going west as much as you can to reach felwood. From Mount hyjal, if you can fly by now fly down. if not you have to travel via Winterspring. Feralas From Desolace, South of Thargad's camp (alliance) or east of Shadowprey village (horde), you will find a road going south, enter that and you will find yourself in feralas. From Thousand Needles, Swim west or Sail west if you got the thousand needles boat. all the way at the west side there's the entry to feralas. From silithus, its quite tricky, try climbing west across mountains into the sea, then swim north until you hit feralas, and then keep going north until you come along an beach just south of feathermoon stronghold. Mount Hyjal the trail to mount hyjal goes all the way from aszhara to ashenvale to felwood, to winterspring, until hitting the mountain. so wherever you are just follow the trail i noted above. Mulgore From Southern barrens, no matter if you're horde or not, the gate won't budge, so instead follow along the wall to the north, you can climb the hills at the north side just far enough to get behind the wall. Also Horde players can Take a zeppelin from orgrimmar, at the western dock of the western tower. this is the only zeppelin that has no loading screen, so if you just miss it it can take up to 10 minutes for it to arrive. Mulgore is unreachable from other zones, sadly. Northern Barrens From durotar, cross the swamp west of Razor hill, and then cross the bridge. From orgrimmar, leave trough the gate at valley of spirits then go south. From Southern barrens go east to the shore, then swim north to hit northern barrens. From Stonetalon Mountains, you can either take the pass to Southern barrens, then do the step above, or Go trough ashenvale From Ashenvale, in the east you have a river, east of the river follow the road going south. Orgrimmar From Azhara folow the roads south right into the city. From Durotar follow the roads north and enter orgrimmar trough the main gate From northern barrens go east into durotar, cross the swamp until you hit an road, then go north to main gate From Ashenvale go east into Azhara, then east onto the gate into Valley of Honor. you can fly to Orgrimmar by zeppelin from Undercity in Tirisfal Glades, Warsong Hold in Borean Tundra and Grom'Gol in Northern Stranglethorn on a rapid schedule (up to 2-3 minutes wait time) you can also take a zeppelin from Thunder Bluff in Mulgore, but this one has no loading screen and wait times can take up to 10 minutes. you can take a portal from a mage, Outland side of Dark portal, Shattrath city (inside the light terrace) Dalaran (Sunreaver's sanctuary, northern side.) and Shrine of Two Moons in Vale of Eternal Blossoms Silithus From Un'goro crater, follow the roads west. From Uldum, go via tanaris then un'goro. Southern Barrens From Mulgore, follow the roads east, then go north along the wall, you can climb the hills there just far enough to get trough the wall without taking damange. From Northern barrens, go east to the shore and then swim south into southern barrens. Dustwallow marsh follow the roads west, From Thousand needles, travel via Dustwallow marsh. from Feralas/thousand needles/tanaris, you need to travel around to tanaris then west trough un'goro. Stonetalon Mountains from ashenvale, if youre alliance you will see a flight point on your map along the southern mountains. go there, then go south, as the passage into Stonetalon is right there. if you're horde, go to Silverwind Refuge, (flight point marked) and then take the road west until you come across an y fork. go left and you will pass into stonetalon From Southern Barrens, at the Northwestern corner near the lava ridge. (Honor's stand and Hunter's hill also situated there), you can follow the road out of the zone. it will lead into Stonetalon mountains. from Desolace simply follow the roads north out of the zone. Tanaris From Thousand Needles go south from the speed barge, eventually you see a piece of broken off cliff, the passage to Tanaris is there. From ungoro crate follow the roads east, they lead to Tanaris. From Uldum, go east from Kartut's comb in the northeastern corner of Uldum. alternatively, engineers can make a trinket than can teleport them to gadgetzam in uldum. Teldrassil Alliance players can take the Boat from Stormwind Harbor, Departs at the southern dock in the harbor. you will then arrive at Rut'theran village, simply walk trough the tree with a purple aura to be teleported up the giant tree right into the heart of darnassus. if you want to reach this from Kalimdor, you can use a flight point via Lor'danel if you have been on the island before, if you haven't, a shamal can use lv 40 mounts combined with water walking or a druid can use aqautic form with wild charge and glyph of aqautic form.. horde can only get here by swimming from the coast of Darkshore, but beware as you must have some speed. if you are a druid you can use Aqautic form combined with wild charge and glyph of aqautic form. if not search (or be) a shaman at lv 40 or higher, and use water walking to walk across the sea with lv 40 mounts. just be aware of the gaurds at Rut'theran, and unfortunately, you can't go into the tree itself as you will be killed when going trough the tree right into darnassus. so to see the island itself, you first need a flying mount. From Azuremyst Isle/Bloodmyst isle you can take the boat from valaar's berth at the western shore of Azuremyst. it will take you to Rut'theran village. The Exodar Follow the azuremyst steps then go north from Valaar's berth. or ask a mage for a portal. Thousand Needles From Feralas go east into those waters, then swim east, or if you´re on level, you should find a quest at the shore town that takes you into the quest chain. From Dustwallow marsh, go south from the town of mudsprocket, over the hills right into the needles From Tanaris, go North out of Gadgetzan, and follow the arrows, or the little bubbles on map. into thousand needles. From Southern barrens, you can either go south trough an dangerous camp and jump down into the waters, or go east into Dustwallow marsh then following roads south into Thousand needles. Thunder Bluff follow the mulgore steps, then follow the road going north, until you see a great cliff with a town on it. Or take the zeppelin from orgrimmar. but that can take up to 10 mins for the waiting. a mage can also teleport you. Un'Goro Crater From Tanaris go to the Southern flight points, and go northwest from there. theres a small ledge down into the crater from there. From Silithus just follow the roads to the northeast, they will turn around into un'goro. From Thousand needles/feralas/uldum you first need to enter Tanaris. then do the steps above, Uldum This can only be reached from Tanaris, just go to the southern flight point, and then walk west trough the passage. Winterspring From Felwood Go north all the way until you hit an furbolg tunnel, although they can be neutral/unfriendly they won't attack you. follow it all the way east and you will reach Winterspring. From Moonglade Go south into the furbolg tunnel(marked with cave entrance) then follow it and go east when you can. the exit will get you into Winterspring. from Mount Hyjal follow east even beyond the twilight camps, and you will sooner or later hit winterspring. From aszhara, you will have to run all the way around to ashenvale then felwood, then use the tunnel to winterspring.